Thank you
by notebooker
Summary: "What are you listening?" Kuroko inquired in his usual monotone voice. "My favorite song," he answered softly.


**Note** : Apologies for all the mistakes and OOC-ness you may find. This is idea just come randomly after hearing Bon Jovi's _Thank you for loving me_ song ^_^

"…listening?"

Kagami almost freaked out when Kuroko's face suddenly popped out in front of him, but resisted to shout loudly and instead let a slight gasp out of his mouth before sighing.

"What the hell Kuroko?" he glared at his bluenette lover, "Will you stop that…announce yourself like a normal person." he mumbled. He was already used to the bluenette's nearly invisible presence and almost don't get that surprise when he appears, but sometimes he couldn't help himself getting caught off guard, like today.

"I've been here long Kagami-kun calling your name."

Kagami heard Kuroko's answer but disregarded it and instead scoffed.

He slipped off one side of his earpiece to glance at the other who was now sitting beside him. He was waiting in the rooftop for Kuroko to eat lunch, but since they couldn't come together because of some business regarding school works that he didn't bother ask, he went first alone.

"So what was it all about?" the redhead asked, not bothering to clarify further expecting the other to understand already. He leaned his back against the wall, latching piece back but lowered the volume to hear the other's voice when they talk.

"Nothing much. They just borrowed some notes and asked about the upcoming mid-terms," the Shadow responded nonchalantly, "What are you listening?" Kuroko inquired in his usual monotone voice, glimpsing and picking up the _bento_ inside the bag to give the other one to Kagami.

The taller male received it with his right hand, straightening his back. He fixed his gaze to Kuroko, which the other returned with his unwavering stare waiting for the response. After a moment, Kagami smiled gently, thinking how adorable and beautiful his boyfriend and thankful he was for having him.

"My favorite song," he answered softly, leaning forward to press his lips against the soft ones of Kuroko.

It surprised the bluenette not really expecting the sudden action from his boyfriend, but he responded immediately as he was pulled out of his shock. The kiss didn't last long, and they broke away after a few seconds. Kagami returned to his former position against the wall while Kuroko started opening his lunch box.

"What was that?...so sudden," Kuroko commented silently. He wasn't really troubled about it. Kuroko heard a soft chuckle, sparing a glance at his silent Light, who now wore a slight tint of pink on his face. It made him smile slightly. "Kagami-kun is so adorable."

He ignored Kagami's glare.

"Shut up," the red headed male muttered, face becoming redder than before, "…just wanted to. Does it really need to have a reason?" he mumbled in question but thinking how embarrassing his action a minute ago. He stuffed his mouth with foods to cover the redness of his face.

"Not really," Kuroko responded, opening his lunch, "What song?" he added, still curios at Kagami's favorite song.

Feeling his face recovering, Kagami faced Kuroko again, grinning. "The song's already finished awhile ago. You can listen to it later, maybe."

"Okay," Kuroko gave up and turned to his own box, starting to eat. His boyfriend's cooking really is the best.

Comforting silence embraced them. A little talk about their days, strategies for basketball and little things that they found good to talk about passed between them. When hearing the sound of the bell, they idly cleaned up their belongings and vacated the rooftop to go to their classrooms.

Later that night, as promised, Kuroko listened to Kagami's favorite song. Instead of telling him the title, Kagami insisted to let him bring the ipad to his home and told him to listen it to his house. He pointed him the particular playlist and the number 8 on the list to play, before going off to his own home.

The sentence, "It's for you. Hope you'll like it," with a shade of red on his lover's face, totally troubled the bluenette. He found it weird but shrugged it off and went to his home.

And after listening to it, he realized.

Kuroko might not be as good as Kagami when it comes to understanding English language but he could still comprehend a few bits of words from the song Kagami made him listen. He couldn't help his lips to curl up into a wide smile, falling off his bed with a soft thud. He rolled to his left while closing his eyes, embracing fully the message Kagami wanted to convey. His inside bloomed in a very warmth feeling; heart thumped a bit too fast than normal and happiness he wasn't sure he could control.

"It is supposed to be the other way around Kagami-kun," he muttered softly, "…but thank you as well. Thank you for loving me Kagami-kun."

Now, how should he respond to Kagami-kun tomorrow?

…

Or maybe he'll call him now?

 **Note** : Oh the sap, face-palmed. But anyway, thank you so much for reading.


End file.
